Overt-Kill
Nicholas Rocca otherwise known as Overt-Kill, is a major antagonist and a killer cyborg featured in the Image comic book series Spawn. ''He was hired by mob boss Tony Twist to kill Spawn and nearly accomplishes the job, but is later defeated. ''Spawn Overt-Kill used to be a human known by Nicholas Rocca in Sicily. He was already a thug at the age of 13, running his own racket dealing with local businesses and would even work for the mob as a leg breaker. He later became one and was hired by mob boss Luciano. During a job, he ended up killing a rival mob boss' son and the boss called in the help of oil-rich Arabs to kill Rocca. Rocca however survived the massacre and was rebuilt into a cyborg and goes under the alias Overt-Kill. Back in New York, local mob boss Tony Twist calls in Overt-Kill to kill a demon-like killer named Spawn. During their first battle, Overt-Kill nearly succeeds in killing Spawn, but is later overcome by Spawn and is demolished. He is later rebuilt and hired by Jason Wynn to kill Terry Fitzgerald, who fears that he knows what really happened to his old best friend, Al Simmons. Just as about Overt-Kill is about to kill Terry, Spawn comes just in time to save Terry. Soon, Detective Twitch shoots Overt-Kill's ear and makes his circuits go mad.He would later return twice against spawn but still is detroyed. As of the recent Issues Spawn ressurects Overtkill as an undead zombie to be his servant. Other Appearances ''Todd McFarlane's Spawn'' Overkill appears as a major antagonist in the first season of the series and serving as the main antagonist of episode "No Rest, No Peace". When some of Tony's hit-men were killed, Overkill was called by a man Vito Gravano to find the person who killed tony's hit-men. Later on, Overkill came to the alley, so he can write a message by ripping apart a homeless man. At midnight, a showdown between Spawn and Overkill started, and Overkill lost an eye due to Spawn jamming a lead pipe in it. Spawn tracked him to the repair facility where he was being fixed and dismembered the robot. The pieces were sent back to Gravano for evidence and as a threat to not mess with Spawn again. ''Spawn In the Demon's Hand'' Overkill '''appears as a playable and boss character in the game. Gallery Images Overt-Kill.jpg Overkill_Todd_McFarlane's_Spawn_001.jpg|Overkill's appearance in the HBO series. OvertKillSGame.png|Overkill's appearance in the videogame. RCO013_1556121754.jpg Undead Spawn Villains.jpg|Overtkill as an undead alongside Freak,Curse,and Cy-gor SpawnGameBoyColorOvertKill.png|Overt-Kill in the GameBoy Color. SpawnGameBoyColorOvertKill2.png SpawnSNESOvertKill.png|Overt-Kill in the SNES game. Videos Spawn Vs. Overkill.wmv|Spawn Vs. Overkill Trivia *Overkill was originally supposed to be called 'Overkill''''. However, there was a character called Overkill in Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy (the former Taserface). Navigation Category:Image Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Enforcer Category:Pawns Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Video Game Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Criminals Category:One-Man Army Category:Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Game Bosses Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Spawn Villains Category:Revived Category:Supervillains Category:Undead Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Greedy Category:Thugs Category:Mobsters Category:Zombies